Stitches
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Maehara. Stitches. Gitar. Nagisa/ MaeNagi, KaruIso, Hint!MaeIso, Slight! KaruNagi


**Stitches**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Music, Romance, Friendship**

 **Gaje,abal,aneh, Typo(s) tipis-tipis, EYD entahlah, diksi apalah-apalah, AU, Sho-ai**

 **MaeNagi, KaruIso, Hint!MaeIso, Slight!KaruNagi**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih kampret dari hari ini.

Begitulah ultimatum tetap dari pemuda berasma Maehara Hiroto. Nampaknya hari yang cerah ini tidak sanggup menembus hari sial pemuda _ginger_ tersebut. Maehara jadi mempertanyakan keuntungan _zodiac_ -nya esok hari, bisa-bisa ia memang dikutuk oleh madam Lauren, si peramal ulung yang tafsirannya jarang meleset, eh tapi si madam kayaknya sudah menghembuskan napas terakhir deh. Ah, kalau begitu dia bisa konsultasi ke Doktor Rin a.k.a pakar Feng Shui, sayang kantong kosong, sekali konsultasi pun habis buat makanin hewan peliharaan si pakar.

Oke, lihat betapa ngaconya ia sekarang. Semua ini gara-gara sang gebetan yang mendadak ditikung sama temen sendiri. Padahal sang teman sudah berjanji akan menjadi mak comblang, eh justru mak comblangnya 'makan' gebetannya, walau udah punya pacar. Kevet memang! Mana itu gebetan mau diajak duet saat acara harlah sekolah.

Maehara menghempas nafas. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, pikirnya. Sekarang waktunya latihan untuk harlah, resikonya ia akan manggung sendiri di acara harlah sekolah. Sendiri. _Forever Alone_.

Maehara merana, Tuhan!

Walau hati kepinginnya langsung pulang ke asrama, menenangkan gejolak hati yang menggelora laksana konser sejuta umat galau, Maehara tetap akan latihan. Hari H semakin dekat, kalau tak menemukan teman duet ya sudah. Sendiri pun tak masalah, masih ada gitar yang menemani. Jadi dirinya melangkah ke arah ruang musik sekolah sembari menenteng gitar kesayangannya.

" _I thought that I've been hurt before._ "

Tepat pada jemari Maehara menyentuh gagang pintu ruang musik, pendengarannya menangkap suara Mezzo-sopran seseorang. Maehara mengangkat alis, menebak-nebak siapa yang ada di dalam. Suaranya familiar, _bro_!

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Maehara melongok ke dalam, penasaran sudah memenuhi ubun-ubunnya. Sebodoh dengan desas-desus tentang hantu penunggu ruang musik yang pastinya cuma bumbu penambah. Mungkin yang bikin rumor keracunan _The Conjuring 2_.

Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan, tak ingin menghancurkan nyanyian sang bidadari. Dirinya mengendap-endap ke dalam.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

" _Oh, aku baru sadar kalau ini lagunya Shawn Mendes."_ Maehara berbicara dalam hati.

Maehara mendekat lagi dan di matanya terfleksi makhluk rambut biru, duduk di meja, kakinya menggantung, di pangkuannya ada gitar yang tengah dipetik.

Maehara membuka tas gitarnya. Memetik gitarnya lirih lalu keras. Menarik atensi si biru.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself_

 _Aching, begging you come to help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

Tenor dan Mezzos menyatu, saling beresonansi membentuk harmoni indah. Maehara sendiri tak menyangka akan menemukan partner baru secepatnya.

"Tumben kau ke sini, Maehara- _kun_." Ujar si rambut biru heran.

Maehara memutar bola matanya, "Salah memang? Aku kan masih murid di sini. Sedangkan kau? Ah, jadi rumor tentang penghuni ruang musik itu kau, Nagisa" Celotehnya.

"Aku bukan hantu!" Ucap Nagisa sembari cemberut.

Maehara terkekeh, "Iya, ya. Aku tahu kok! Ngomong-ngomong permainanmu hebat tadi, aku tak menyangka kau laki-laki bersuara perempuan."

"Kalau mau mengejek, silahkan minggat dari sini." Maehara lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu, tapi aku jujur soal permainanmu yang keren, selama ini belum ada yang cocok bermain musik denganku."

"Betulkah?"

"Betul! Nah, kalau begitu Nagisa, maukah kau berduet denganku saat harlah sekolah nanti?" Tawar Maehara.

Nagisa mengerjap sejenak sebelum menatap Maehara dengan permohonan maaf.

"Aku sudah ditawari berduet dengan orang lain." Tolak Nagisa. Maehara mendadak ingin konser _Ikenai Borderline_ bersama mbak-mbak cantik nan sekseh.

"Dibatalin enggak bisa?" Tanya Mehara dengan berharap.

Nagisa menggeleng kecil, "Ya, kau pikir sudah tinggal berapa hari?"

"Masih dua minggu lebih, sayang."

 _Sayang?_

"Aku tahu kalau Maehara _-kun_ lagi baper, tapi tolonglah, kendalikan dirimu, aku sudah punya pacar." Nagisa berucap pedas.

"Halah, sudah punya pacar apaan? Punya pacar tapi diambang putus."

PLAK!

Maehara bersumpah kalau ucapannya hanya bersifat lelucon nan asal, tapi kenapa hadiahnya harus tamparan keras dari pemilik surai biru?

Netra _Azure_ mulai berkilat sedih, setitik air mata sudah akan menuruni pipi. Jadi, jelaskan dimana letak kesalahan Maehara?

"Nagisa?"

Tangan Nagisa terangkat tepat di depan wajah Maehara, mengisyaratkannya untuk tak berbicara.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Mending diam saja." Dingin.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Nagisa melenggang dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan Maehara bersama rasa sakit dan pertanyaan besar.

* * *

Maehara pundung. Sungguh, hari-harinya yang seharusnya indah malah terusik dengan masalah barunya dengan Nagisa. Maunya sih minta maaf soal kemarin, tapi sang objek yang dicari seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Padahal mereka teman sekelas. Tetapi selepas pelajaran berakhir Nagisa justru sudah lenyap dari bangkunya.

Maehara mengacak rambutnya, "Kemana itu anak titisan hantu?"

"Cari siapa?" Tanya seseorang di belakang Maehara.

"Buset! Bisakah kau muncul lebih normal lagi, Sugino?" Ucap Maehara terkaget.

Si pemuda hitam manis nyengir, "Maaf, habis kau dipanggil daritadi tak menyahut. Jadi nyari Nagisa, ya? Cari aja di ruang musik atau auditorium, pokoknya tempat yang sepi." Ujar Sugino.

Maehara tersenyum, " _Thanks, bro!_ "

Dan _High-five_ menutup percakapan mereka, sebelum Maehara _sprint_ ke ruang musik dahulu.

Belum sampai di depan ruang musik, pintunya menjeblak dan membentur tembok. Si _Aqua_ berlari kencang, sesekali jemarinya mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Tunggu….

Si biru nangis?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia langsung mengejar si biru yang entah perginya kemana. Dia mengikuti Nagisa hingga berhenti pada taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Dia duduk di sebuah _saung_ reyot siap rubuh. Maehara yakin kalau yang menduduki adalah Hara, maka _saung_ tersebut hanya tinggal puingnya saja.

Maehara mendekat perlahan, setiap satu langkah satu menit tapi pasti. Ketika Maehara sudah berada di depan Nagisa, ia jongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan Nagisa. Si objek tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya terisak pilu.

Tuhan, Maehara enggak tega.

Ia meraup kepala Nagisa, menariknya dalam rengkuhan lembut. Tangannya yang bebas membelai rambut Nagisa, menenangkannya.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?"

Nagisa terkesiap. Perasaan tadi ke sini hanya sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba Maehara sudah ada di depannya, mana main peluk lagi! Tapi Nagisa terlampau nyaman untuk mengusir Maehara, terlalu jahat untuk memaki Maehara, terlalu sayang untuk membenci Maehara.

"Dia…. Mutusin aku dan pacaran dengan yang lain saat statusnya masih denganku, aku… aku… ukh!" Maehara membisikkan kata-kata penenang, membiarkan isakan Nagisa mengisi keheningan.

"Wah, ternyata ada orang pacaran di sini!"

Tenor yang menyebalkan bagi Maehara. Demi _Cerberus_ yang lucu-lucu, bisakah titisan Lucifer itu enyah dari kehidupannya? Apalagi si Lucifer membawa seorang _Nymph_ yang seharusnya tak bersama Lucifer.

"Karma." Desisnya.

"Yo, Maehara! Apa kabar? Aku lagi nyari Nagisa, ternyata kau sama dia. Ya udah deh, aku titip dia yah~"

 _Emangnya Nagisa barang pakai titip-titip segala?!_

"Karma, kalau kau yang membuat Nagisa menangis, seharusnya kau minta maaf, bukan main kabur pakai nitipin ke aku segala! Kau kira Nagisa itu barang apa?!" Bentak Maehara emosi. Nagisa menahan lengan Maehara, siapa tahu siap nonjok wajah rupawan Karma.

"Nggak perlu, Nagisa toh sudah sama kamu, seharusnya luka hatinya terobati, kan? Oke, aku lagi enggak _mood_ adu bacot sama kamu, jadi _bye, yeah_!" Pamit Karma. Sang _Nymph_ berpucuk melotot ke arah Karma.

Si biru menggertakkan gigi, "Kalau mau pergi dari sini, cepetan enyah sana! Gak usah pamit, ntar pamitnya kalau udah mau mati saja! Sana pergi! Yang jauh sekalian!" Usir Nagisa bak mengutuk seseorang. Weh, tsadezt, _men_!

Karma memicing tak suka, "Iya, ya. Dasar! Jangan merengek kepadaku kalau ingin duet bersamaku nanti!" Ujarnya sembari menggamit lengan sang _Nymph_. Maehara berdecak kesal.

Nagisa menatap Maehara bingung, menyadari raut wajah pemilik surai _ginger_ itu sama sekali tak sedap dipandang.

"Apa… kau menyukai Isogai- _kun_?" Tanya Nagisa. Maehara mengangguk sendu.

"Haaah~ sudahlah, kalau Isogai bukan jodoh, aku mah bisa apa."

Nagisa menunduk, " _Ano…_ Maehara- _kun_ , itu….anu…. Terima kasih." Semburat kemerahan mulai menghiasi pipi gembil Nagisa.

Maehara senyum lima jari, "Sama-sama."

" _Errr_ …. Dan Maehara- _kun_ , aku mau jadi teman duetmu saat harlah nanti." Putus Nagisa. Maehara terbeliak. Ia merasa perlu ke THT sekarang juga.

" _Replay, please! Replay!_ " Pintanya tak percaya.

"Duh, Maehara- _kun_ , aku mau jadi teman duetmu." Ulangnya.

Maehara tak pernah merasa bahagia dari ini. Rasanya dia ingin konser _Ichido Dake no Koi Nara_ bersama robot-robot. _Hora, saratte, sematte!_

"YES! Makasih, Nagisa!" Reflek Maehara menarik dalam pelukan erat. Terbawa _Euphoria_ , hingga tak menyadari korban pelukan sudah memerah padam.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya, Maehara nampak ceria dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Hingga pelajaran sejarah yang notabene bikin ngantuk justru Maehara mampu mempertahankan _watt_ matanya hingga jam pelajaran sejarah berakhir.

Sepulang sekolah, ia dan Nagisa akan berada di ruang musik untuk latihan bersama. Semenjak kejadian di taman belakang sekolah, Nagisa tak pernah menampakkan wajah sedihnya lagi. Kehidupan bermusiknya terwarna dengan hadirnya Nagisa.

Hari begitu berlalu cepat, tahu-tahu saja, Hari H tinggal lima hari. Rasa gugup dan senang bercampur jadi satu. Dengan begini dia tidak akan berdiri sendiri di tengah panggung. Senyumnya tak luput, jemari menggenggam spidol, menyilang tanggal 22, menandakan satu hari telah tergunakan.

Hari ini ia datang sedikit cepat, nyatanya Nagisa masih belum berada di ruang musik. Satu getaran di saku menginterupsi, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk.

 _From: Nagisa_

 _Date: -_

 _Subjek: Aku telat!_

 _Maehara-_ kun _, aku sepertinya agak telat, senar gitarku tiba-tiba putus, aku harus membeli yang baru. Aku takkan lama. Jadi tunggu ya!_

Maehara mendengus geli. Setelah mengetik balasan, dirinya mengambil gitar, menyetemnya sejenak. Memetiknya pelan, mencoba meresapi setiap nada-nada yang tercipta. Awalnya hanya petikan asal, lalu menjadi sebuah _Intro_ lagu.

 _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool done run out_  
 _I'll be giving it my bestest_  
 _And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
 _I reckon, it's again my turn_  
 _To win some or learn some._

 _But I won't hesitate_  
 _No more, no more._  
 _It cannot wait,_  
 _I'm yours._

 _Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
 _Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
 _Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
 _Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
 _And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

" _I'm Yours_ , kah?" Guma seseorang di depan pintu. Maehara mengalihkan atensi, tubuhnya mengirimkan sinyal siaga satu. Si pelaku mengulum senyum tipis. Mendekat pada Maehara.

"Hei," Sapanya. Iris _Topaz_ -nya menatap lekat pada Maehara. Si pemuda _ginger_ hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Latihan?" Tanyanya dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

" _Errr_ , punya waktu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ada kilat keraguan di dalam iris _Topaz_ tersebut. Maehara menurut, meletakkan gitarnya.

"Jadi begini, alasan aku ke sini sebenarnya, hanya ingin minta maaf soal, yah… Aku telah menyakiti hatimu," Isogai menghela napas berat, Maehara memasang wajah hidup tak segan, mati pun tak mau.

"Tapi, sejujurnya ada maksud dibalik ini semua, sebut saja aku pengecut karena aku tak ingin tersakiti," Maehara terbeliak, menatap Isogai, menuntut penjelasan.

Isogai memutar bola matanya, "Aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu tahu!" Akunya. Maehara melongo. Oke, sekarang ada sindrom _Playboy_ sudah menjangkiti Isogai?

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau justru malah berpacaran dengan Karma?" Tanya Maehara sengit.

"Aku belum selesai! Oke, mungkin ini aneh, aku mencintaimu tapi berpacaran dengan Karma yang notabenenya pacarnya Nagisa. Tapi, ada maksudnya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada Nagisa." Maehara makin dibuat melotot. Isogai menghempas napas keras. Tak menyangka pemuda di depannya justru tak peka dengan perasaanya sendiri.

" _What?_ Aku dan Nagisa? Apa-apaan?"

"Semua teman-teman di kelas merasakannya, kau dan Nagisa mungkin sama-sama tak menyadarinya, ada perasaan yang sama telah mengikat kalian berdua. Bisa saja perasaan itu jauh muncul sebelum Karma berpacaran dengan Nagisa. _Who knows_?"

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan Karma?"

"Bisa dibilang, aku dan Karma sama-sama pengecut dalam hal ini, tak mau sakit hati. Asal kau tahu, Karma begitu mencintai Nagisa lebih dari apapun, mungkin karena besar cintanya pada Nagisa membuatnya harus merelakan Nagisa. Jika kau beranggapan kalau aku suka sama Karma, kau salah! Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Karma butuh topangan."

Maehara dibuat merenung. Isogai menunduk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku… jatuh cinta pada …. Nagisa?" Tanya Maehara ragu.

"Tatapan mata tak pernah bohong, Maehara. Aku tahu cara menatapmu ke Nagisa dan cara Nagisa menatapmu berbeda. Bahkan aku tak menemukan hal yang sama saat Nagisa menatap Karma." Jelas Isogai. Maehara mengacak rambut frustasi.

Padahal hari ini dirinya niat hanya untuk latihan dengan Nagisa, bukan disuguhi cerita picisan yang bikin sembelit hingga perut melilit.

"Aku ke sini memang untuk meminta maaf dan menyatakan cintaku. Setidaknya aku lega, aku tak perlu menyimpan cemburu." Ujar Isogai.

"Maaf."

" _Nevermind_."

"Jadi kita berteman?" Ucap Maehara seraya mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Isogai tersenyum, menyambut uluran jari kelingking.

"Teman selamanya!"

Reflek, Maehara merangkul Isogai. Tentunya tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hingga….

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup kencang, membuat Maehara dan Isogai terkesiap. Suara derap kaki berlari menderu di sepanjang selasar sekolah. Maehara sempat melihat surai biru.

"Kejar, dia!"

"Tapi.."

"Kejar saja, aku di sini baik-baik saja. Yang kau cari itu bukan aku tapi Nagisa, cepat kejar dia, sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Maehara langsung marathon menyusul Nagisa. Baru lima langkah keluar ruang musik, ia kembali, "Makasih, _bro!_ " lalu kembali melanjutkan marathonnya.

Maehara terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang tadi ia seruduk dengan membabi buta, tak menghiraukan kicauannya. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu, yaitu Nagisa.

Dan Maehara harus menelan kecewa, ketika ia melihat Nagisa sudah naik bus.

* * *

Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik. Semuanya saling sikut-menyikut untuk menjadi tumbal demi bertanya pada kedua makhluk tersangka. Jam kosong, dimana pastinya dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian besar murid –terutama perempuan untuk bergosip.

"Sepertinya memang ada apa-apa deh." Cetus Rio.

"Ya, mana tahu? Mereka, kan semacam alien, abstrak." Sahut Yada.

"Tapi kenapa harus mereka berdua? Kenapa bukan si iblis wasabi sama Nagisa atau si ketua kelas sama Maehara? Ini Maehara sama Nagisa, _sista_ ~"

"Ya, mungkin salah satu dari mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan sendiri, tahulah mereka berdua kalau di kelas seperti apa."

Kening Maehara berkedut, perempatan mulai tercipta di jidatnya. Emang ya, kalau gosip itu bikin hati panas. Mana kata-katanya bikin nyelos hati.

Maehara pengen pulang sekarang!

" _ **Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just your body."**_

Maehara menyenandungkan suaranya, seenggaknya biar lega. Toh, siapa tahu kalau dapat balesan dari penghuni belakang?

" _ **Dirimu di hatiku, sudah terlalu lama. Biarlah ku mencoba tuk tinggalkan semua~"**_

Nah. Dibalas ternyata.

" _ **Girl, you don't know how I feel. Since you been away oh baby~"**_

(Sadarlah, Mae. Nagisa cowok.)

" _ **Just give me a reason, just little bit enough~"**_

" _ **Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Aku tanpamu butiran debu~"**_

" _ **And I am so sick of love songs, so tired of tears~"**_

" _ **My heart won't let you go and I need you to know. I miss you~"**_

" _ **Oh, now I'm done to believing you. You don't know what I'm feeling~"**_

" _ **Ampuni aku, yang selalu mementingkan egoku. Maafkanlah aku tak pernah sadari berharganya kamu~"**_

" _ **Kau buang aku seakan ku tak pernah ada~"**_

" _ **Kono ryoute kara koboresou na hodo, kimi ni watasu ai wo dare ni yuzurou~"**_

" _ **Furete shimatta no kimi no nukumori ni, sono egao de sono shigusa de boku wa kowarete shimau kara~"**_

Dan lagu _Karakuri Pierrot_ mengakhiri perang lagu mereka, karena Nagisa langsung kabur dari tempatnya. Penghuni kelas hanya mampu hening melihat insiden balas-membalas-lagu. Entah terkagum karena 'kok, _mixing_ -nya enggak karu-karuan ya?' atau terheran 'Itu nemu lagunya kok cepet?'

' _kejar dia! Yang kau butuhkan bukan aku, tapi Nagisa.'_

Ucapan Isogai terngiang dalam pikirannya. Walau dengan perubahan seperlunya. Tak berpikir panjang, Maehara kembali menyusul Nagisa. Anjay, beberapa hari ini ia kejar-kejaran mulu sama Nagisa.

Tujuannya adalah ruang musik.

Benar saja, ia mendapati rambut biru yang mencuat di balik lengannya. Kakinya ia tekuk, dipeluk lengannya. Maehara mendekat tapi kali ini cepat dan pasti, tidak satu langkah satu menit. Nagisa terdengar sedang menangis, Maehara merasa bersalah. Andai kemarin dia tak sembarangan merangkul Isogai…

"Nagisa."

"Apa?" Sahut Nagisa ketus, suaranya teredam.

"Maaf."

"Buat apa? Sudah jelaskan kalau Maehara- _kun_ masih berharap pada Isogai _-kun_. Aku tak punya hak, untuk menyukaimu."

"Aku dan Isogai hanya teman, sungguh!"

"Kalau Isogai- _kun_ bagimu teman, aku bagimu apa? Sebongkah upil?"

Maehara lama-lama geram kalau gini. Akhirnya, ia mencengkeram bahu Nagisa kuat-kuat, mampu membuat Nagisa mendongak. Maehara pasang wajah dongkol.

"Nagisa, lihat aku! Apa mataku berbohong kalau aku memang hanya menganggap Isogai teman? Apa aku terlihat tak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sebongkah upil?"

Nagisa terdiam. Iris _Honey_ di depannya jelas-jelas mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku bingung. _And for a God's sake_ , aku baru sadar kalau aku…"

Maehara siap jantung, siap hati.

"….Sayang sama kamu."

Tatapan itu. Ucapan itu. Genggaman jemari yang hangat itu. Nagisa mimpi kah? Tapi kok berasa nyata? Dan Nagisa tak bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya ia sekarang, saat jemari Maehara menghapus bekas air mata lalu merengkuhnya erat.

"Jadi milikku ya? Temani aku mengarungi hidup. Temani hari-hari bermusikku. Jadilah benang sama jarumku yah? Biar, bisa menjahit luka hatiku. Begitupun aku akan jadi benang dan jarummu."

Nagisa mengangguk. Maehara bahagia setengah mati.

* * *

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(Stitches – Shawn Mendes)_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **ARISA KEMBALI!**

 **HSHSHSHSHS! MAENAGI! MAENAGI! SILAHKAN YANG MAENAGI SHIPPER MERAPAT! /CAPS JEBOL**

 **HAH! INI APA-APAAN?! NAGISANYA OOC HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA FICT GAJE SAMBIL NUNGGU BUKA PUASA INI! HSHSHSHSHS!**

 **Kritik dan Saran pasti diterima.  
**

 **Am 22.06.2016**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
